Suisei no Gargantia: ¿Que es gusta?
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Ledo esta confundido con ese sentimiento extraño que todos llaman gustar. Directamente le pregunta a Amy, la chica por la que siente estos raros y extraños sucesos dentro de su cuerpo... One-short.


Hola, que tal, me ha gustado un anime demasiado hermoso… Bueno, en esto trabajare un nuevo fic. Soy Yuu-Link y empezare a hacer Fics y One-shots sobre Anime ;) Y como principio, será basado después de los acontecimientos de "Suisei no Gargantia" One-shot.

Por nombre llevara…

* * *

 **¿Qué es gustar?**

* * *

Aun miraba aquel cielo… donde vio acabar la vida de Chamber… seguramente el apoyo más grande en su vida… aparte de Amy.

-Ah – suspiró – que se le va a hacer… - dijo mientras con su pistola hacia otra ocarina…

-Ledo – susurro una voz cerca de su oído, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Eh… - la miro detenidamente, era ella – Amy…

-¿Qué haces tan sólo a estas horas?

-Eh… yo… - Miro al cielo y luego Amy se sentó a su lado – Amy…

-Chamber… era el mejor… - dijo – No te preocupes… a pesar de ser una maquina… él… parecía tener corazón.

-Amy – dijo sorprendido por sus palabras – Quizá… fue… como un amigo para mí.

-Dime Ledo…

-Te escucho Amy – dijo mientras ella se acercaba más a él.

-… ¿qué es lo que te haría más feliz ahora?

-Eh… - comenzó a pensar, el tenerla cerca, tanto más que otras ocasione, le hacía temblar.

Habían pasado ya más de 8 meses en Gargantia, todo había cambiado radicalmente. Babel le había enseñado a hablar mejor y Amy toda Gargantia.

-Nada me haría más feliz… que verte feliz, Amy – Tomo su mano por instinto.

Los ojos de Amy brillaron y esta miro a Ledo.

-L-Ledo….

-Si… - ambos comenzaron a acercarse más y más

-M-Me…

-Amy… - Ledo le miro pero luego desvió la mirada – supongo que no entiendo nada… pero… bueno yo…

En el momento menos esperado salió Bellows e interrumpió el momento.

-¡Amy! Babel te está buscando…

-¿¡Eh!? – Amy salió corriendo y tras ella Ledo.

Cuando entraron a su casa se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Amy! – gritaron todos celebrando, ahí estaban Lina, Melty, Saya, Pinion, Babel y Rackage.

Ledo les miro pero no sabía que ocurría – ¿Qué es un cumpleaños? – Sorprendidos lo miraron, Pinion se le acerco y le dijo.

-¿El pedazo de chatarra no te lo dijo? – Dijo y continuo – Se celebra para agradecer que llevas un año de vida más.

-Aun no entiendo bien el propósito, está bien celebrar, pero ¿no sería sólo la persona que los cuplé?…

-Es algo… como… bueno, se celebra, como el festival… - dijo Pinion.

-En todo caso, muchas gracias a todos… chicos – Esta les miro y cada uno fue dándole un abrazo. Ledo no fue la excepción.

-Feliz… Cum… Cumpleaños Amy – dijo, le costaba un poco de trabajo, la palabra era aun extraña.

-Gracias… Ledo.

Y todos empezaron a comer y a celebrar.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te van con Ledo? – se atrevió a preguntar Melty.

-Nada en especial – dijo sonrojada recordando aquel acercamiento.

-Me escondes algo… tendrás que soltar las cosas tarde o temprano…

A la mañana siguiente todos habían estado trabajando como es costumbre.

Ledo fue a ver a Pinion, recordando el asunto de la noche pasada.

-Oye… Pinion – le llamo a lo que este fue con él.

-¿Qué pasa, extraterrestre? – le dijo de broma, aunque él solo le miro con molestia – sabes que lo hago por juego, y bien, ¿qué pasa?

-Que… que es… cuando sientes una sensación cálida… mmm… es cuando ves a alguien… que es especial para ti… que es tu amiga… pero…

-Especial…

-Bueno, es muy valiente y audaz… es tierna, cálida… y se siente acogedor estar a su lado, ¿Qué significa eso?

-Amy es una chica muy bonita… talentosa, es verdad… te gusta.

-Gustar… ¿Qué es…?

-Es… cuando quieres estar con una persona en especial… obviamente opuesta a tu género…

-No entiendo…

-Bueno… ¿Qué harías si me vieras tomando la mano de Amy o abrazándola?

Ledo imagino aquella escena y por su cuerpo sintió una gran molestia recorrer cada rincón.

-No me agrada para nada esa idea.

-Eso se llama estar celoso… es claro que te gusta… y la quieres a tu lado – Para eso escucha un llamado y se despide – Nos vemos Ledo…

Un rato caminando y se encontró con Lina, la chica rubia.

-Ledo-san… ¿qué tienes?, te ves afligido…

-Lina, ¿sabes que es gustar?

-Mmm…. Es un sentimiento muy bonito, supongo, me ha contado mi madre… fuera de eso, no sé que mas decirte. Mmm… bueno tengo que ir a entregar esto.

-Oh… entonces, nos vemos, suerte.

-¡Gracias, Ledo-san!

Ledo tomo rumbo a otra parte y por suerte se encontró con Melty.

-Oye, Melty… espera un momento – dijo mientras la chica bajaba del cielo y se posaba a su lado.

-Oh chico guapo, ¿Qué líos traes…? Tu cara no se ve muy bien.

-Necesito peguntar…. ¿Qué es gustar?

-Hum… Amy te gusta…

-¡N-No es así! – Ledo se sonrojo un poco – ni siquiera sé que es eso…

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Amy? – Dijo Melty – Ella sabe más sobre el tema que otras chicas.

Él quedo mirando cómo se iba… quizá… preguntarle a ella misma no era algo tan malo.

Llego la noche, Amy y Ledo estaban en un lugar, el lugar donde una vez le bailo frente a las tormentas…

-Oye… Amy… - Ledo miraba con el corazón agitado hacia el cielo.

-¿Ah? Dime – respondió sonriente.

-¿Qué… qué significa "gustar"?

Al momento Amy sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasara por su espalda y le miro sonrojada.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo nerviosa.

-Pinion… dijo… que quizá… tu me gustas – dijo apenado.

-Ah… ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé – le miro – por eso pregunto… ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-Ah… pues… supongo que si…

-¿Y que es gustar?

-Cuando el aprecio es diferente de un familiar… cuando esa persona es especial y la quieres en todo momento contigo. También es que prefieras…

-Oh, ya veo… - Ledo tomo la mano de Amy – Entonces… supongo que si me gusta Amy – dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Ledo…

-Porque me gusta estar a su lado… me gusta verla feliz… me gusta… verte sonreír Amy. Amy… te quiero a mi lado, inexplicablemente pasa… y no puedo contenerme querer estar contigo cada segundo…

-L-Ledo…

-¿Qué se hace después de declarar esto?

Amy no se contuvo y lo beso, Ledo quedo sonrojado hasta más no poder y se dejo llevar, además de que ella lo abrazo y viceversa.

-A-Amy…

-Ledo, me gustas mucho…

Amy lo miro detenidamente y Ledo se quedo sorprendido por la acción de la chica. Luego de mirarla así se pudo a pensar en esa acción, cálida y placentera, no pudo más y correspondió… con otro dulce beso en los labios.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Corto supongo 0': pero no me pude contener, buena historia… hermosa trama… ambiente, peleas… Ledo… cof, cof…. Peleas. XD me encanto de verdad el anime, se los recomiendo chicos. Por si no lo han visto v: Saludos.**

 **-Yuu-Link**


End file.
